


Sentence Drabble #1 | Dean Winchester x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sentence drabble, Two full grown adults don't know what the fuck to do with a baby, smfh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You couldn't handle me even if I came with instructions."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentence Drabble #1 | Dean Winchester x Reader |

You stared at the baby.

She stared back.

You shifted uncomfortably, crossing one leg over the other. She had her father's eyes and her mother's blonde hair, that much was for certain. Beside you, Dean shifted, just as off put by the infant as you were. Neither of you were experienced in babysitting, so why the hell you fuckin' volunteered to would never be for certain.

She suddenly laughed, a smile on her face that looked suspiciously like a smirk…

"She's scary." You whispered.

"You know what she's thinking? "You couldn't handle me even if I came with instructions." That's what she's thinking." He muttered back.

"She won't even like… Cry, or something."

"I mean, shit. She could take a shit for all I care, at least that's something."

"Don't jinx."

He groaned and placed his hand over his face, "I jinxed it."

"You damn sure did jinx it."

"I'm not changing her."

"The hell you aren't."

"She's a girl, you're a girl. That's math."

"She'll shit, you jinxed it. That's being found guilty."

"I thought Sam was gonna be the lawyer."

"Judge, jury, executioner, mother fucker."

The baby just stared at the two overgrown children sitting in front of her. She leaned forward and grabbed her little toes, laughing her adorable baby laughter once her uncle cooed.

"She's doing something! And it's not shitting!"

He leaned forward and took the baby in his arms, grinning down at her and playing with her toes.

Which was all good and well until the crying began.

"Oh god, what do we do?!"

"I don't know!"

**Author's Note:**

> I started doing sentence drabbles on Tumblr, but I'll post them here too.
> 
> Have a sentence? Take a look at the criteria on this post: http://tonystarks-girl.tumblr.com/post/129543941179/send-me-sentences
> 
> And drop me a comment with a sentence and all the extra info.


End file.
